Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the storage of data on a storage device set, such as a set of hard disk drives managed by a storage controller. The storage device set may be configured in many ways, e.g., with various addressing schemes, forms of capacity aggregation of the capacities of the storage devices, and resiliency and provisioning plans. For example, various storage pools may be generated, wherein a logical disk or logical volume is presented using the shared capacity of two or more storage devices or storage regions thereof.
The configuration of the storage device set is often stored on the physical media of one or more of the storage devices, e.g., as a set of representations of one or more storage devices, one or more storage pools, spaces manifested from the storage pools, and physical extents that are allocated from the physical storage regions of the storage devices and mapped to corresponding logical storage regions of the spaces. The persistence of the representation of the storage device set on the physical storage devices may enable storage services to recover from a failure (e.g., a power failure that erases the volatile memory of computer using the storage device set, or the reconstruction of the data of a failed storage device onto a substitute storage device through the use of a resilient storage plan).